Seeing The Light
by Michonyx
Summary: Jason and Tommy meet Angel Grove's newest arrival, a young man who captures their attention and their hearts. They devise a plan to bring him into their relationship, and it gets seriously complicated when Zack volunteers to help. Will Marlin become the light of their lives, or will he spell doom for the Power Rangers? Jason L.S./Tommy O./Zack T./OMC Rated M for graphic love scenes
1. Prologue: A New Approach

**Author's Note: **This is my first Power Rangers fanfic. I've been a fan since the first episode and I've had a crush on almost every male Ranger that's come down the pike. Jason and Tommy are my top two favorites; this is a slash story that will focus on them unexpectedly finding and adding a third man to their relationship. If man-on-man isn't your idea of a good time, please stop reading now. :)

**Author's Note #2: **This is an AU story with several major differences from the original continuity. First off, the Rangers were born roughly twenty years later than in the original continuity, so the events of the series have been pushed into the present day. Only the Power Rangers' personal histories are changed; the rest of the world is pretty much as it should be in this time. Second (and perhaps most significant), Tommy never lost the Green Ranger power. As for Rita, she is calmer, more competent, and uses a more Amazonian approach in her plans for global domination. Goldar, Squat, Baboo, Finster, and Lord Zedd will not make any appearances.

**Rated M for violence, strong language, adult themes, and M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands. I own nothing except my OC's.

Seeing The Light

Prologue: A New Approach

Rita Repulsa watched the Earth spin slowly in the sky. The view was truly spectacular; right now, the planet was three quarters full, throwing a mostly blue light across the desolate lunar landscape. But as much as she enjoyed the view, her gaze kept being drawn to the western coast of North America. On that distant shore was the mid-sized town of Angel Grove, home to the Power Rangers.

_The Power Rangers, _she thought. _They've been a thorn in my side for far too long. _The irritating teenagers were always in the way, coming between her and her rightful position as ruler of Earth. Even the Green Ranger, whom she had recruited and empowered herself, stood against her. Their continued interference was becoming a nuisance.

One of her more recent plans had centered on an attempt to reclaim the green power, but in the end, she decided against implementing it. Zordon would have found a way to prevent the coin and the Dragonzord from falling into her hands again; any attempt to retrieve them would no doubt have resulted in failure. And she couldn't try recruiting another human. With the Sword of Darkness destroyed, she no longer had a means of controlling such an individual. Her options were becoming increasingly limited and she was growing impatient.

_I must not lose control of my wits, _she thought. _That was what led to my banishment the first time. _And it had taken nearly ten thousand years to recover from that setback. Once she'd gotten free of the dumpster, she had sealed Goldar, Squat, Baboo, and Finster back inside it and sent it to the Dark Dimension. Their continued incompetence would not hold her back this time. But she was woman enough to admit that she bore a large part of the responsibility for her failure. The Rangers were clever and adaptable; Rita had to adapt as well or she would never achieve her goal.

So she had taken a page from Earth's ancient Amazon culture, recruiting Scorpina and several other strong females to serve as her generals. Scorpina proved to be a capable fighter and Khaytalla's monsters were as strong as any Finster had ever made, even if they did have a disturbing plant theme to them. The Rangers defeated them every time, but the monsters gave out as much punishment as they took, coming very close to destroying the brats on several occasions. However, "very close" only counted in horseshoes and hand grenades, as the human aphorism put it. It would require some thought to devise a plan that would ensure the Rangers' utter annihilation.

Rita turned and entered her bedchamber, feeling very tired. She strode to her three-paneled mirror and knelt before it, closing her eyes. Her straight knee-length silver hair flowed down her back and pooled around her; it was held in place by a simple golden circlet inlaid with small black stones. Her copper-colored robes wrapped smoothly around her body, not a wrinkle to be found in the sturdy fabric. She held her hands up before the mirror's center panel, palms out, and concentrated. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes to behold the image she had called forth.

The mirror had been a gift from her father, Master Vile, and had been enchanted with a far-sight spell so that anyone who looked into it would see whoever and wherever they wished regardless of distance. It had come in handy many times, alerting her to possible avenues of attack. This time, she would use it for a different purpose.

_Now I just need to see what the pubescent pests are up to, _she thought. _I need more information about them if I am to have any hope of_ _victory_. She still called them teenagers even though they were in their early twenties now. To her, anyone who still measured their age in double digits was practically an infant.

The image in the mirror shifted slowly, showing her each Ranger in turn: Billy was in his lab, working on some sort of science project, while Kimberly was practicing a gymnastics routine and Zack and Trini were sparring at the Youth Center. All in all, their current activities were common and not very enlightening; these were things she already knew about them. She would find no inspiration there.

_Now where are the Red and Green Rangers?_ she wondered. Those were the two she most needed to see.

The mirror cycled through several likely locations before it finally found them in the park, sitting on a blanket and enjoying a picnic. They were laughing and talking, having a grand old time. Jason said something that Rita couldn't hear; whatever it was, it made Tommy blush and smile as he averted his eyes. Jason reached over and took Tommy's chin in one hand, lifting the other boy's eyes to meet his. After looking at each other for a few moments, they leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. It was a gesture between two young people very much in love.

The sight didn't faze Rita in the slightest. Same-sex relationships were common among the more civilized societies of the universe, though humans were one of the few species where such an arrangement couldn't produce offspring. She wondered when the two young men had started down that path and decided that it didn't matter. A plan was starting to form.

She waved a hand at the mirror and the image dissolved as Jason was pressing Tommy down onto the blanket, deepening the kiss as their passion grew. As much as she would have liked to observe further, that little scene was a distraction; she had greater matters to attend to now.

Turning to the left-hand panel, Rita made an arcane gesture and conjured an image of Scorpina's quarters. The young woman was reclining on her bed, reading a romance novel on a device called a Kindle. Rita had no idea when her general had acquired such taste in books, but she supposed that there was no harm in it as long as it didn't compromise her effectiveness on the battlefield.

She waited for a moment before clearing her throat. Scorpina looked at the mirror and jumped off the bed to stand at attention, tossing the device aside. The young general bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry, Mistress. I was not aware that you had summoned me."

"It's all right, my dear," Rita said. "I had just now decided to do so. You could not have known." She folded her hands in her lap and proceeded to give Scorpina her orders. "Summon Allindria at once. I have need of her unique expertise."

Scorpina frowned slightly. "May I ask why, Mistress? She is hardly the most trustworthy of creatures."

"Be that as it may," Rita said, "she is the only one who can implement the plan I have just formulated. Summon her without any further delay." She waved her hand at the mirror and Scorpina's image vanished from the panel.

She turned her eyes back to the now-blank center panel, a smile stretching her lips. This plan was unorthodox and more audacious than any that had come before. But now was a time for a daring idea and this one stood a high chance of succeeding. The Red and Green Rangers had unwittingly given her the key to taking them down. All she needed to do now was turn it.

_Time for a new approach, _she thought.

**Author's Note: **This is one of my more delicate ideas. I have an idea of how this story is going to end, but I have only the barest bones of the beginning. I hope that you can forgive me for any flaws, seeing as how I'm messing with established events and personality traits. This could easily blow up in my face, but I'm going to forge ahead. The next chapter will introduce Jason and Tommy's new love interest and set up the conflict for later installments. Please read and review. Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh Face

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that it took so long to get back to this. I'm just glad that I can start on it again. In this chapter, Tommy and Jason will meet their new love interest. He's going to be a real handful. Let the ride continue. :)

**Rated M for violence, strong language, adult themes, and M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands. I own nothing except my OC's.

Seeing The Light

Chapter 1: A Fresh Face

Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver continued their kiss, blissfully oblivious to the world around them. Jason settled himself between Tommy's legs, spreading them apart and slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. Tommy responded with a quiet moan and slid his hands under the hem of Jason's red tank top, tracing the hard muscles of the bigger man's back with his fingertips. It felt as if the world had gone still around them, waiting for them to restart the clock and set everything in motion again.

The young lovers released each other after a few moments and Jason rolled onto his back. Tommy moved with him and laid one arm across the broad chest, snuggling close and rubbing his leg along Jason's. They lay in silence for a little while, enjoying the quiet afternoon. Such times were rare for them and they were going to take full advantage of it.

Tommy finally broke the silence. "Nice day, isn't it?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," Jason said. He hugged Tommy closer and kissed his cheek; he smiled as his lips rasped over the five-o'clock shadow on the tan skin. "We don't get many of these."

"Too true," Tommy said. He moved on top of Jason, straddling his hips and folding his hands on the bigger man's chest. Resting his chin on them, he studied his lover's strong jaw and prominent Adam's apple. He let his mind drift, thinking about the question Jason had just asked.

After a few minutes, he finally had an answer. "Okay," he said. "Let's do it."

Jason lifted his head and looked into Tommy's eyes. "You mean it?" he asked.

"Sure," Tommy said. He smiled, scooted up Jason's body a little, and kissed him on the cheek. "I've been wanting to try a three-way too. I was just pulling together enough courage to ask you about it, but you beat me to it." He grinned and pushed himself up onto his knees; he kept his hands on Jason's chest, slowly stroking the soft red cotton covering the solid pecs.

Jason groaned and rested his hands on Tommy's waist. The action pulled the waistband of Tommy's shorts down a bit, exposing a small strip of lightly tanned skin. Jason stroked it slowly, eliciting a few shivers and a barely audible gasp from his lover. He smiled, enjoying the reaction before stopping the distracting action. They needed to make plans. "So how do we go about it?" he asked.

"Well," Tommy said, "we have to figure out who we're going to ask. It'll have to be someone who'd want to do it but won't brag about it to anyone."

"Well, that lets Bulk and Skull off the list," Jason said with a grin.

"Like they were ever on it in the first place," Tommy replied, mirroring the grin. His own smile wasn't as wide, but he could still appreciate the humor. Bulk and Skull were definitely not the ideal candidates for this. Tommy thought for a moment more and then said, "Billy's straight, but he might go for it if we framed it as a hypothetical situation."

"He'd never go for it even if he was drunk as a skunk _and _high as a kite. I'm surprised you suggested it," Jason said in a mildly reproachful tone. He pinched the exposed skin at Tommy's waist.

"Ow!" Tommy batted Jason's hand away and rubbed the bruised patch. "I wasn't saying that we'd actually go through with it. It was just a what-if. You know that I wouldn't intentionally put him in such a compromising position."

The slight flush in Tommy's cheeks told Jason that he knew it had been a bad idea. After all, Tommy knew better than anyone just how it felt to be forced into doing anything against his will; he'd never do that to anyone, whether it was justified or not.

"It's okay, man," Jason said. "I know you wouldn't have acted on it. I was just surprised that you thought of something like that." He laced his fingers with Tommy's and smiled up at him. It was time to get the conversation back on track. "How about Zack? He's bi and he knows us better than just about anyone."

"Yeah," Tommy said, "but he's a little too much of a player. We're looking for a guy who wants to have some fun with the potential for a more serious long-term commitment. Zack values his freedom right now; he's not finished having fun yet." Tommy smirked as he remembered another detail. "Plus, we both know he'd be crowing like a rooster the next day."

"Yeah. And we can't ask Kimberly or Trini for obvious reasons. That doesn't leave us with many options." Jason pursed his lips and looked up at a passing cloud, staring at it as if it carried the answers they were looking for. "We could go to Stone Canyon. Not only is it close by, but we'd be fairly anonymous there."

"Let's not worry too much about it right now. We'll figure something out," Tommy said. "In the meantime, we need to hammer out some of the specifics."

"Like what?" Jason asked.

"Well, we can't just drag a man off the street. We need some guidelines if we're going to do this right," Tommy said. He looked up at the cloud, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes in thought. "One thing I think we can agree on: Whoever we choose, we both have to want him. If one of us likes him and the other doesn't, then it won't happen."

"Agreed," Jason said. "Same thing goes if he wants one of us and not the other. We're a package deal, so it's both or neither. If he can't handle that, then he won't be getting lucky." He smirked at the thought.

Tommy couldn't stop the grin from stretching across his face. "And if he just wants a one-night stand, we respect it. We don't go all stalker-y on him."

"Agreed," Jason said. "Last thing we need is to be arrested for harassment." He pushed Tommy's shirt up, exposing the lean six-pack abs and tracing their outlines with his fingertips. He smiled as Tommy let loose a barely audible moan. The bigger man thought of another question. "What kind of time frame are we looking at?"

Tommy looked at him, frowning in puzzlement. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"How much time are we going to spend on this search of ours?" Jason clarified.

"As long as we need," Tommy said. "There's no rush. And in the meantime, we keep it to ourselves. Nobody needs to know until we decide to tell them."

Jason nodded in agreement. He moved his hands up Tommy's sides, savoring the feel of the smooth skin under his palms. It was warm from soaking up the sunlight. "One last thing," he said. "What are we going to call this plan?"

Tommy grinned. "Are you serious?" he asked. "This is a search for a threesome, not D-Day. It doesn't need a codename."

"Sure it does," Jason said. "It's a serious plan, therefore it needs a name. How about Operation Manhunt? Or Project Manhunt?" He raised his eyebrows, indicating that he expected an answer.

Tommy sighed and relented. "Okay, okay," he said. "We'll go with Project Manhunt. Are you happy now, you big gorilla?"

"Yes, I am," Jason said with a big grin.

Tommy smiled and shook his head, then leaned down and kissed his lover. With their lips barely touching, he whispered, "Now that that's settled, let's just enjoy the rest of the afternoon. We can't afford to waste a single second."

Jason had no problem with that plan. Tommy sat up long enough to peel his shirt off and toss it aside, and then he was kissing Jason again with growing hunger. The remainder of their afternoon passed without any interruptions and was very pleasant indeed.

/ \

_**Three weeks later**_

Tommy sat at his and Jason's usual table in Angel Grove University's student union, sipping on a grape and raspberry smoothie and getting his ass kicked by a term paper. His laptop was open on the table, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. They were covering classic English literature this semester and it was really giving him a royal headache. Mr. Carrinson was a real hardass and a stickler for timetables; the term paper he'd assigned two weeks ago was due in four days and Tommy was barely three-quarters finished with it. All things considered, he'd rather be facing one of Rita's monsters or a whole army of Khaytalla's Flytrap seedlings. Either one would be less painful.

_Damn, I knew that college would be harder than high school, but I didn't think it would be kicking my ass like this, _he thought. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose to forestall the inevitable migraine. It helped...slightly.

"Excuse me," a mildly accented voice asked. "Is this seat taken?"

Tommy looked up to answer the question and was momentarily struck dumb. The owner of the voice was standing behind the chair opposite Tommy and he was a stunner. Clear olive skin, high cheekbones, and a straight nose positioned over full lips and a square jaw made for a strikingly handsome face. All these features were framed by a mane of loosely-curled black hair that would've made Troy Polamalu proud. The amethyst stud in the left earlobe served to draw attention to a pair of beautiful almond-shaped violet eyes. Tommy had never met anyone with that eye color before; it became the stranger very nicely. _And that voice... Good GOD, he's probably a singer with such mellow tones. Like smooth whiskey and honey._

"Hello?" the younger man said. He waved a hand in front of Tommy's face and snapped him out of the trance he'd been in. "You all right, mate?"

_Wow, _Tommy thought. _I could listen to that voice all day. _He blinked a couple of times as his brain came out of its momentary seize-up and caught up to the situation. "Uh...yeah," he said. "Sorry about that. I zoned out for a second. What was the question?"

The stranger smirked and shook his head. Judging by the smile, Tommy's reaction to his beauty was nothing unusual; it probably happened a hundred times a day. He gestured toward the chair and repeated his question. "Is this seat taken?"

"No," Tommy said. "Please, sit."

"Thanks," the stranger said. He set a couple of textbooks on the table and dropped into the chair. He let out a gusting breath as if he'd just finished running a marathon and looked over at Tommy. He reached out a hand and said, "Name's Marlin Fisher. Who do I have to thank for the generous gift of the seat?"

Tommy extended his own hand and they shook. "Tommy Oliver," he said, "and it was nothing. It was my pleasure." _A very_ great_ pleasure, _he thought. "If I may ask, where are you from? You don't sound like you're from around here."

"'Cause I'm not," Marlin said with another smirk. The expression threatened to melt Tommy's bones, that's how hot it was. "I just transferred here from New Zealand. I've had a bear of a time the last three weeks. There was this mess with my transcripts that just..." He didn't have a chance to get any further due to an unexpected interruption.

"Tommy, man! What's up?" Zack Taylor's voice rang out across the room as he made his way to Tommy and Marlin's table. He was grinning like a fool and that could mean only one thing: he'd gotten lucky and was dying to tell someone about his latest conquest.

Zack wasted no time spinning a chair around and straddling it; he barely paused before launching into his story. "So I'm at the club last night doing my thing and..."

"Zack, did you notice that we're not alone here?" Tommy said with a slight smile. He gestured toward Marlin, who was watching the new arrival with a combination of wariness and amusement.

Zack turned his head and looked at Marlin as if he'd just appeared out of nowhere. "Oh. Sorry, man. Didn't see you there." He grinned as he shamelessly looked the newcomer up and down. "Damn, Tommy, you really have an eye for talent. Where'd you find him? Does Jase know you're two-timing him?"

"I didn't find him. He found me," Tommy said. "And I'm not two-timing Jason. I just met Marlin, so stop drooling, would you? You're gonna scare him off." He couldn't keep the humor from his voice. Zack couldn't help himself. Flirting was as much a part of him as breathing and it was a waste of time trying to curb the tendency. Besides, there was really no blaming him. Marlin was a real hottie and despite having just met him, Tommy was sure that he was an ideal candidate for Project Manhunt.

He winced as the words crossed his mind. _GOD, what a stupid codename! _he thought. _That tears it. Jason is _never _allowed to name a mission ever again._ He brought his mind back to the conversation just as Marlin started talking again.

"He's not scaring me," Marlin said. "I'm a guy magnet; it's a cross I've learned to bear." He sighed heavily as if he'd been saddled with a heavy burden, although the smirk on his face said otherwise. There was an unmistakable glint of lust in his eyes as he made his own survey of Zack's body. "Hmmmm," he said. "I'm just glad that I decided to attend college in the States after all. Among other things, the quality of the eye candy is much better than I anticipated." He gave the other two men a wink and smiled as Tommy blushed.

"Says the stunning piece of eye candy from Down Under," Zack said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you already have a mile-long waiting list of people who want to sleep with you. And speaking of which..." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Tommy sighed and waved a hand at him. "Go ahead, buddy. Regale us with the tale of your latest conquest." _This should be good, _he thought. _He only gets this bouncy when he's achieved something that he thinks is impossible. _"And Marlin's from New Zealand, not Australia."

"It's all right, Tommy," Marlin said. "It's an understandable mistake, although it _is _rather tiresome having to correct it every other minute." He gave them a crooked grin and leaned back in his seat, ceding the floor to Zack.

"Okay. Now, as I was saying," Zack said. He was about to launch into his story for the third time when he got cut off again, this time by Jason's arrival.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" Jason asked as he sat down in the last chair. He leaned over and gave Tommy a peck on the cheek. He turned to greet Zack and finally settled his gaze on Marlin. Much like Tommy before him, he lost the power of speech for about a minute.

Tommy hid a knowing grin behind his hand. He knew exactly what Jason was going through at that moment. He laid a hand on the bigger man's shoulder and said, "Jase, this is Marlin Fisher. He just transferred here from New Zealand. Marlin, this is my boyfriend, Jason Scott. And he's usually much more vocal than this."

Marlin and Jason shook hands and settled back into their seats. After another couple of seconds, the big man was able to speak again, albeit with a huskier tone. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm sure," Marlin said, another grin spreading across his kissable lips.

"Okay, can I _please _get on with my story?" Zack asked. He was becoming visibly frustrated.

"Sure," Tommy said. "There's nothing stopping you." That earned him a smirk from Jason and Marlin and a good-natured scowl from Zack.

Zack caught a passing waitress and said, "Could I have a cherry Coke, please?" The waitress nodded and smiled. "All right. Now, for the fourth and final time, I'm at the club last night, busting some of my best moves. I take a break to grab a drink and I run into this hot girl Cheryl at the bar. She brings her boyfriend over and we get to talking. As it turns out, they're looking for someone to help them realize a fantasy." The waitress brought his drink over and he took a sip. "Aaah...that hits the spot. Anyway, Cheryl and Benny were wanting to try a threesome and they figured that I'd like to join them." He grinned and downed half his soda in one gulp. "Long story short, let's just say that I had a whole other reason to rehydrate this morning."

Jason, Tommy, and Marlin exchanged looks after Zack finished. "That's it?" Jason asked. "You usually give a blow-by-blow description in pornographic detail. Why so shy all of a sudden?"

"Well, there _was _a lot of blowing going on, but you don't want to hear about all of that. Especially since you two do enough of it on your own time. You don't need any vicarious thrills from me," Zack said. He finished his soda and signaled for a refill. "Besides, I like Cheryl and Benny. We set up another date for tomorrow night and I'm looking forward to it. And I know what you're going to say," he said to Tommy. "It's not my usual MO. But I want to see them again."

"I'm guessing that repeat performances aren't exactly your forte," Marlin said.

"You guess correctly, dude," Zack said. "Last night was the first time I ever wanted more out of a fling." He looked at Tommy and Jason. "I think I might be in love."

"Wow," Tommy said. "They must've been fucking spectacular if you're willing to try changing your spots. But in all seriousness, we're happy for you, bro. I hope it works out." He was speaking nothing but truth there; he _was_ happy for his friend, and secretly glad that he and Jason had another reason for not considering him for their search.

"Me too," Zack said. "But enough about me. I do believe you were about to pump the new guy for some information when we showed up." He leered at Tommy, who shot him a "shut up" look. From the grin on Zack's face, it was clear that he thought Tommy wanted to pump something else out of Marlin.

"Not much to tell," Marlin said. "I've wanted to come to this country my whole life. Life is good in Wellington, but I was bored out of my skull. I wanted some excitement and I figured that going to an American college was just the ticket."

"If you're looking for excitement, you came to the right place," Jason said. He laughed and continued. "Angel Grove is a magnet for ugly critters of all kinds. Half the city gets wrecked every other day."

"Yeah. I heard that this town has more than its fair share of monster sightings. What brought it on?" Marlin asked.

"No idea," Zack said. "They just started showing up one day, tearing the place apart and trying to conquer the world. It would've been the end of everything if the Power Rangers hadn't shown up. They take care of any monsters that pop out of the woodwork. And thank God they do; otherwise Angel Grove would be one huge crater right about now."

"Maybe I should've chosen a different town then," Marlin said. "One less prone to monster attacks." He chuckled at that; the sound hit Tommy and Jason below the belt in a most pleasant way.

"And miss out on all the excitement?" Zack asked, flashing his own brilliant grin.

"But my life expectancy might've been lengthened by a few years," Marlin said. "At any rate, I got in about three weeks ago and there was a real clusterfuck regarding my transcripts. Between that and finding an apartment... All I can say is, it was pure hell. I _finally_ sorted it all out a couple of days ago. And here I am, stumbling my way through my first day of American college life." He spread his hands in a "there you have it" gesture.

"How you liking it so far?" Zack asked.

"So far, very much," Marlin responded. "Everyone's been really friendly and I haven't had any trouble finding my classes. And did I mention the quality of the eye candy in these parts?" He gave the three of them a wink and a smirk, causing them all to blush.

Marlin was about to say something else when his cell phone went off. He pulled it out, studied the screen for a second, and flipped it closed. He sighed again, this time with real regret.

"Something wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Not really," Marlin said. "I just have to get back to my place. It's almost time for my mother to call and she gets anxious if I'm even five minutes late. I swear, coordinating time zones for a long-distance call can be a real bitch of a headache." He stood and smiled again. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope that we can get to know each other better."

"Same here," Jason said, mirroring Marlin's smile with his own. "See you around?"

"Sure," Marlin said. He gathered up his stuff and headed out. There was the growl of an engine starting up and they caught a flash of a purple motorcycle as it streaked by the window.

"Wow," Zack said. "He's a real slice of manliness, isn't he?" He turned back to find Jason and Tommy whispering to each other. This immediately piqued his curiosity. "Okay, guys. What's up?"

They looked at each other for a few more seconds, apparently trying to communicate solely through telepathy. When they were done with their mind meld, Tommy turned to Zack and said, "All right. We'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"The only way they'll get it out of me is over my dead body," Zack said. He lifted one hand in the Boy Scout salute. "Scout's honor."

Jason snorted and grinned. "You were never a Scout," he said, "but we'll tell you. You'd find out on your own anyway, so this will just speed things along." He folded his hands on the table and looked Zack straight in the eye. "Tommy and I have been trying to find a guy who'd be interested in joining us for a threesome."

Zack's eyes widened at that. Of all the things he'd expected to hear, that hadn't been anywhere on the list. This piece of news shocked him speechless.

Jason took his surprised silence as a cue to continue. "We've been looking for a receptive man for the last three weeks. So far, we've turned up bupkes. We couldn't find anyone we could agree on." He looked at Tommy, then turned back to Zack. "Until now, that is."

Zack regained the use of his tongue, but he couldn't think of anything to say. It took a minute before he finally said, "You didn't think to ask me?"

"You were one of the first guys we thought of," Tommy said. "But we didn't want to put any undue pressure on you. We're looking for someone who might be interested in a long-term kind of thing. We figured that you wouldn't want to give up your freedom just yet. Then you told us about that thing you had with Cheryl and Benny. And by the way, we'd love to meet them sometime."

"Don't worry, you will," Zack promised. "You're gonna love 'em. And I appreciate the consideration. Goes to show that you know me better than anyone else." He smirked and punched Tommy lightly on the shoulder.

"Just don't tell the others yet, okay?" Jason said. "We're trying to keep it under wraps for now until we figure out how to bring it up to Marlin."

"Got it," Zack said. Flashing his trademark grin, he stood and picked up his empty glass. "Well, I gotta get going. I've got track in ten minutes. Trying to beat my best time." He started for the door, setting the glass on the counter on his way out. He looked back over his shoulder and said, "And good luck on your project!"

"Thanks," Tommy and Jason said together. They looked at each other and smiled. Zack had taken it better than they could've hoped; of their fellow Rangers, he was the one least likely to kick up a fuss about it. For now, it was enough to know that he'd keep his mouth shut.

The plan looked as if it had a good chance of succeeding.

/ \

Marlin drove his motorcycle away from the campus and headed off onto one of the trails in the forest behind the school. It was calm and peaceful, even with the cycle's engine noise cutting through the air.

After riding for about ten minutes, Marlin stopped the bike and lowered one foot to the ground. He looked around to make sure that he wasn't being watched and fished his cell phone from his pocket. Turning it on, he scrolled through the menu til he found a certain app and hit the ACTIVATE button.

The touchscreen dissolved and reformed into a holographic emitter. Once it was stable, it glowed blue and projected an image of a beautiful young woman roughly five inches tall. Marlin smiled as he saw her. It was time to give his report.

"I've made contact," he said.

"Good," the woman said. "I trust you had no difficulty getting the Green Ranger's attention?"

Marlin grinned at that question. "Not at all. He couldn't take his eyes off of me."

"A good sign," she said. "Do you anticipate any trouble from the other Rangers?"

"Not at the moment," he replied. "But I have a couple of contingencies in place should they start to get suspicious." He flashed a wide grin and said, "Nothing's going to stand in the way of my reclaiming the Green Ranger for Mistress Rita."

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this posted. My storytelling gears got stuck in neutral and I had THE worst time getting them going again. I thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Operational Flexibility

**Author's Note: **This chapter will go into more detail about Rita's plan and Marlin's part in it. I will be going into a fair amount of detail, so if you're not a fan of exposition, you might want to skip this one. Everyone else, please read and review. Thank you! :)

**Rated M for violence, strong language, adult themes, and M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands. I own nothing except my OC's.

Seeing The Light

Chapter 2: Operational Flexibility

The woman's image was swallowed by static for a few seconds. When the interference cleared, she'd been replaced by a hologram of Scorpina. She took a moment to adjust her helmet before restarting the conversation. "Everything is going well, then," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Marlin said. "I'll tell you all about it when I get home."

"When will that be?" she asked.

"I'm about twenty minutes away. Give me fifteen after that to get all squeaky-clean and I'll bend your ear til the sun comes up." He flashed his best knee-buckling grin; she was unaffected, but she favored him with a small smile of her own.

After a few seconds, she said, "I'll give you twenty-five extra minutes. I know how long it takes you to dry your hair."

"Thanks a bunch, luv," he said. "It's much appreciated. See you in a few." He slid the phone closed and the holo-com emitter morphed back into a touchscreen. He kick-started the cycle and sped on home.

Of the individuals the Mistress could've selected to be Marlin's handler, Scorpina was by far the best option. He'd gotten along better with her than anyone else; she had been infinitely patient during his training, tolerant of his errors and gently guiding him to the correct solutions. The relationship had grown to the point where he'd started calling her "Auntie Scor" and she'd done nothing to discourage the use of the nickname.

After one particularly grueling session, Marlin had asked her why Mistress Rita hadn't simply chosen to make him her new Ranger. Scorpina's answer had been brief but illuminating: "Because we no longer possess the means to do so." She then went into detail, explaining about the Dragon Power Coin and the Sword of Darkness. Simply put, there was no way to empower or control a new evil Ranger.

Marlin had accepted Scorpina's explanation; he knew that she wouldn't lie to him. Her concern for his well-being had been evident from the get-go; she was more of a maternal figure to him than Allindria ever would be.

He counted himself lucky; the other generals hadn't been nearly as lenient with him. Khaytalla had verbally blasted him at every opportunity; she seemed to think that entrusting such a sensitive mission to a mere boy was the height of madness and didn't hesitate to voice her opinion. Marlin didn't take her diatribes too seriously. Like everyone else in the castle, she knew that he was the only one who stood a chance of success in this venture, so he was reasonably safe from her.

Allindria had done her best to address Khaytalla's concerns; she had personally assured the Mistress that Marlin was more than capable of carrying out the mission. She'd engineered him to be stronger, faster, and smarter than the average human; he would be able to adapt to whatever circumstances the world might throw at him. There was no doubt in her mind that he would succeed. After that rather excessive boast, she had retired to her lab and he hadn't had any contact with his "dear mother" since.

The pirate queen Divatox hadn't said anything one way or the other. She wasn't one to keep her own counsel; she'd share her opinion on any topic, no matter how trivial. But in this, she'd stayed strangely silent. Marlin had noticed her giving him several appraising looks, like she was sizing him up for something. He hadn't been able to determine what she might be thinking, but he decided not to pursue the matter. He'd made sure to keep his distance from her as much as possible, going under the axiom that some questions were best left unanswered.

Which brought him back around to Scorpina. _Is it any wonder I prefer talking with her? _he thought. _She's the only one who seems to care if I live or die. The Mistress only cares because I'm the linchpin to her plan. And there's no guarantee that I'll be able to pull it off, no matter which way you slice the pizza._

The plan was deceptively simple, like a spider's web: send down an individual who could draw the Green Ranger away from the rest of the group and seduce him back to the side of darkness. On the surface, the pattern of the web was seamless. Flip it over though, and there were so many potential tangles, knots, and snarls that it would give a spider nightmares.

Such was his train of thought as he pulled into his driveway. He sighed and pulled off his helmet, pausing for a moment as he studied the place he called home.

The house had been a good choice, two stories tall with a basement and garage. The first floor consisted of the living room and kitchen area, the den, and the master bathroom. The second floor had two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, and a third room that currently served as storage. The basement had several functions; it was a combination laundry room, pantry, and gym with a half-bath in one corner. The garage was attached to the house by a short hallway; it housed his motorcycle and a purple Prius, with enough space left over for a small workshop. All in all, it was perfect for his needs.

Marlin headed inside and set his helmet and jacket on their hooks beside the front door. He kicked off his boots and started closing the curtains, stripping as he did so. He needed privacy for the upcoming discussion; there was no telling who might be watching and/or listening.

The need for secrecy had been drilled into him in the first hour of his training. In her position as handler, Scorpina would be checking in with him as often as she deemed necessary. Her entrances and exits tended to be. . ._eyecatching, _to say the least, and they needed to guard against observation from as many directions as possible. Marlin didn't quite understand why such strict secrecy was needed; his closest neighbor lived a mile away and had shown no interest in wanting to meet him thus far. Still, he trusted her judgment in such matters, so he would obey.

By the time the last set of drapes had been sealed, he was stark naked and sighing in relief as the cool air flowed over his body. He folded his arms behind his head and grinned as he remembered the secondary benefit of closing the curtains: being able to walk around his house naked if he so desired. And he so desired quite often. It made him feel. . ._free_.

As much as Marlin wanted to revel in the pleasant sensation, he couldn't waste any more time. He needed to get clean before Auntie Scor showed up; she was a stickler for punctuality and she would be here in another twenty minutes.

The shower was hot and soothing and took less time than he'd estimated, even with his hair. He was out and dried off, hair included, with five minutes to spare. He didn't bother getting dressed. _Got nowhere to go and nobody to impress, _he thought. _Might as well stay naked._

After grabbing a pair of Pepsi's from the fridge, Marlin settled himself on the overstuffed sofa in the living room, propping his feet on the coffee table. He picked the latest issue of _Thor_ off the stack of comic books on the end table and started reading. It was a couple of minutes before he realized he had company.

"Admiring Mother's handiwork?" he asked without turning to look at his guest.

Scorpina emerged from the hallway and moved to stand by a chair next to the sofa. She was in her human guise: a lovely Asian woman with long braided hair, dressed in a casual skirt and jacket with a red blouse and sensible black pumps. It was her go-to look when she wanted to blend in with a group of humans. It would also come in handy if Marlin had any unexpected guests; she could claim to be a social worker or something.

At the moment, she was running her eyes along Marlin's long legs. She raised an eyebrow as she took in his lack of clothes, but she said nothing. "Allindria does have an eye for detail," she said. Her gaze lingered on Marlin's chest for a moment before settling on his head. "Although she might have overdone the hair a bit. I don't understand how you can handle so much. It must take an eternity to tend it."

"You don't know the half of it," Marlin said. "Got lucky today, though. Took less time to dry it than it normally does." He flashed a grin and laid the comic book aside. "And that's not the only thing I had luck with today."

"Really?" Scorpina asked. "You told me that you'd made contact with the Green Ranger. How did it go?"

"Well enough. He lost the power of speech for about a minute after he set eyes on me." Marlin chuckled at the memory. It had taken a massive chunk of self-control to keep from laughing at Tommy's condition.

He took a moment to get control of himself and went on. "I also had the pleasure of meeting the Red and Black Rangers too," he said. "Jason went mute for a bit just like Tommy did and Zack gave me a _very _thorough look-over before he launched into a story about some late-night conquest." He wondered for a second if he should go into detail on that part; he decided it was irrelevant almost immediately. Anything not pertaining to the plan would be of no interest to Scorpina or the Mistress.

"Did they accept the story of how you came to be in Angel Grove?" Scorpina asked.

"Yeah," he said. "We had a nice little chat before you buzzed me. I told them that I had to call my mother in New Zealand and how much of a bitch it is to coordinate time zones." He laughed out loud. "That was such an idiotic excuse. I might've come up with something better if I'd had the time, but I had to get back here."

"I didn't mean to rush you, but it _was _almost time for your debriefing," Scorpina said. "You know that we're on something of a tight schedule."

Marlin smiled at her again. "Actually, the Mistress said to take as much time as I needed to complete the task. Apparently she's not in that much of a hurry." Which was pretty strange, considering how much importance she placed on the success of the mission. But it wasn't his place to question her reasons. His duty was not to question, but to obey.

He gestured toward the sodas. "Want one? They may not be the healthiest drinks in the world, but they do taste good." He grabbed a bottle and opened it, taking a long swig.

"No, thank you," Scorpina said. "But I appreciate the thought." She sat and clasped her hands on her knees. All business now, she said, "Do you foresee any difficulty in achieving the goal?"

"Not really," Marlin said. "It was harder to set up my identity and buy this house than it was to make contact with the target. But I'm not sure if I'll be able to retrieve him."

Scorpina frowned. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

Marlin took a swallow of his soda before answering. "Because the plan is predicated on my ability to seduce Tommy and convince him to rejoin the Mistress's army. His relationship with Jason is going to complicate matters. They've been together too long for me to make a large enough dent in it." He rolled the bottle between his palms as he went on. "To say nothing of the fact that I have no real-life experience with seduction. I understand the theory and mechanics of it, but I've yet to put it to any practical use."

"Are you saying that the plan will fail?" Scorpina's voice carried equal doses of disbelief and warning and (perhaps) a dash of admiration. She would've died before admitting it, but she was proud of him for questioning his ability. If he allowed himself to succumb to arrogance, the plan would collapse before it got past the first phase.

"As it's currently laid out, more than likely," Marlin replied. He set his Pepsi down, stood, and started pacing in front of the couch. "Like I said a minute ago, success hinges on me being able to separate the Green Ranger from the rest of the group. The Blue, Pink, Yellow, and Black Rangers probably won't present much of a challenge. It's his bond with the Red Ranger that most concerns me."

"I can see why," Scorpina said. "I noticed the first signs of its formation shortly after he joined the others. I said nothing at the time because it seemed inconsequential."

"Well, it's a big problem now," Marlin said. "Far be it from me to question the Mistress's wisdom, but if she'd come up with this plan while the relationship was still new – while they still had doubts about it and each other – it would've stood a much better chance of succeeding. As it stands now. . ." He paused at the far end of the couch and turned to look at her. "I don't think I can split them apart. They've been together for years; the bond is too strong now."

"What do you propose?"

"I'm gonna have to make some alterations," Marlin said. "In its current configuration, the plan will almost certainly fail."

"And what do I tell Mistress Rita?" Scorpina asked.

"Only one thing: If I play my cards right, I'll not only retrieve the Green Ranger for her, but I'll be able to hand her the Red Ranger as an unexpected bonus."

Her eyes widened as she processed his statement. "And how do you propose to do that? They'll never join the Mistress willingly."

"Leave that to me," Marlin said. "By the time I'm done, they'll follow me anywhere." He sat back down and smiled. "You and the Mistress handle the broad strokes and I'll worry about the little things. We just have to remember that the key to any good plan is flexibility. If we do our parts and make the right adjustments as needs arise, then everything will turn out the way we want."

Scorpina wished she could feel as optimistic as Marlin did. While he made a good point about operational flexibility, he had missed a few points. She felt the need to point out one of them.

"You do realize that the changes you'll have to make will add random elements to the plan," she said. "If you're not careful, the whole thing could collapse like a house of cards. And there's one other thing you might not have considered."

"What's that?" he asked.

"There's a good chance that _you _might be the one who gets seduced, and not just by the Red and Green Rangers." She got up and moved to the couch, sitting down beside him and laying one hand on his bare shoulder. What she said next was difficult, but he needed to hear it. "You were created from human DNA so that you'd have a better chance of fitting in with them. The possibility exists that you might start to identify with them to the point where you could lose sight of the mission. And you know what the Mistress would do if that happened."

Marlin lifted his knees to his chest and hugged them tight. "Yeah. I know," he said. "She'll smear me across the landscape like strawberry jam on toast." His jaw tightened and Scorpina saw his eyes go diamond-hard. "Then I guess I'll just have to make damn sure that I succeed, won't I? In the meantime, there's nothing that says I can't have a little fun along the way."

He turned to her and grinned; the hardness in his eyes disappeared. "Not to worry, Auntie Scor," he said. "I'll do you and the Mistress proud. And she'll get _two _Rangers for the price of one."

Scorpina studied his face. He certainly seemed to believe what he was saying, but she could see the microexpressions. On some level, he was afraid that he might fail. Even worse, he didn't want to disappoint her. _That _was what surprised her most. He was doing this not to facilitate Mistress Rita's conquest of Earth, but to make Scorpina proud of him.

She smiled and patted his cheek. "I have no doubt of that, Marlin," she said. "Just be careful, all right?"

"Understood," he said. He finished his soda and picked up the other bottle. He held it out to her. "You sure you don't want it?"

"I'm sure," she replied. "It's all yours."

He grinned and cracked it open. She watched as he downed half the contents in one long swallow. He seemed so happy now; anyone who didn't know him would say that he didn't have a care in the world. Scorpina was likely the only person in the universe who understood him; even Allindria didn't know him as well as she should and she had _created _him. Scorpina felt anger rise in her as she recalled the other generals' treatment of him; a part of her had wanted to shield him from their contempt, to keep him safe from any and all threats.

Scorpina squelched the protective impulses before they could gain much of a foothold. As much as she would have liked to reassure him, the simple truth of the matter was this: He had been created to serve a purpose. When he fulfilled that purpose, he would be discarded like a piece of trash. And despite her maternal feelings, she would obey her Mistress when the time came to carry out that order.

She turned her head toward the kitchen, the better to hide the single tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

**Author's Note: **I know. I took my own sweet time with this one. The gears got stuck again and I had to grease them up pretty good before they'd start turning again. I really need to get on the ball; this story is one of my babies and I don't want to let it or my readers down. Please read and review. Thank you! :D


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Turn, Part 1

**Author's Note: **Marlin's going to be blowing off some steam in this one. I hope you like. ;)

**Author's Note #2: **The story has taken an unexpected turn. Read on to find out.

**Rated M for violence, strong language, adult themes, and M/M/M/M love scenes**

**Disclaimer: **Power Rangers is owned by Saban Brands. I own nothing except my OC's.

Seeing The Light

Chapter 3: Unexpected Turn, Part 1: Marlin's New Idea

After Scorpina left, Marlin did a little tidying up, switched off the lights, and headed up to his bedroom. His thoughts were filled with the memory of his encounter with Tommy and Jason and how he was going to complete the mission. As much as he liked to think that it would be easy, he knew it was anything but. The Red and Green Rangers were strong and intelligent; Marlin had to prove himself equal to both of them if he expected to succeed.

He flopped down on his bed and folded his arms behind his head, smiling as he replayed the encounter with the three Rangers in his head. It had gone as smoothly as he'd hoped; if anything, it was as close to perfect as anyone had a right to expect.

_Tommy and Jason, Jason and Tommy, _he thought. _Those two names are just _too _delicious next to each other. And Zack is quite the dish himself. Too bad he's taken. . . _He licked his lips as he pictured them. Jason had looked so hot; the red T-shirt had stretched tight across his torso, showing almost every muscle, and the short sleeves had been strained to their limit by the bulging biceps. And the way his thighs flexed as he sat down. . . Marlin was amazed that the man's jeans hadn't split open from the pressure.

Tommy had looked equally delicious. A black leather vest over a green long-sleeved T-shirt and faded jeans that hugged him in all the right places. . . It had been a sight to behold. Tommy was leaner than Jason, but Marlin could tell that he was just as defined. Hell, the jeans were almost tight enough to show whether he was cut or not.

And Zack. . . His black tank top and jeans looked as if they'd been spray-painted onto him. Marlin had been able to make out every dip and crease in his torso; the shirt had been _that_ tight. Not to mention the way he'd raked his eyes up and down Marlin's body; Zack had clearly been eyefucking him.

That thought sent a little shiver of pleasure along Marlin's spine and he laid one hand on his stomach, dragging his nails along his skin and tracing the ridges of his six-pack abs. He closed his eyes and slid his hand further along his body, his fingertips caressing the hairless skin around the base of his cock. He flicked the thickening shaft with one nail and moved down to his balls, tickling the sensitive skin of his sac. He let loose a loud moan, his toes curling as he teased himself. "Mmmmmm. . ."

He gripped his cock with his other hand and started to stroke it, imagining what he would've liked to do with the three Rangers at that moment. . . .

/ \

_They were naked in the middle of the student union and had the room all to themselves. Marlin was kneeling on the floor in front of Jason, Tommy, and Zack; they were taking turns filling his mouth with their dicks, fucking his face with as much or as little force as they deemed appropriate. And he couldn't get enough of them; their bodies and souls reached out and pulled him in like the gravity of a black hole, powerful and irresistible. They were the center of his world at this point in time and he wouldn't have it any other way._

_He couldn't help comparing their dicks as he moved from one to the next. Jason's cock was eight inches long and three inches around; it filled his mouth almost to the point of choking him, but he kept on going because he loved the feel of it sliding between his lips. Tommy's rod was an inch longer than Jason's and a half-inch thinner; he took his time with it, dipping the tip of his tongue into the gaping slit and moaning as the Green Ranger's precum seeped onto his tongue. And Zack. . . His shaft was a good ten and a half inches long and roughly as thick as Jason's. Marlin found himself having to pull back in order to catch his breath. When he recovered, he went right back to it, starting over with Jason and moving along the line._

_Jason was the first to reach his climax. When he was getting close, he grabbed onto Marlin's head to hold him still and started to fuck the boy's mouth hard and deep. It took maybe a minute and then Jason was snarling as he poured his load into Marlin's mouth. Marlin swallowed it all, not wanting to waste a drop of the precious fluid. It was thick and tangy and tasted like jalapenos. Jason kept moving the whole time, stopping only when his cock softened and he pulled free of the boy's talented mouth._

_Marlin looked up at Jason, reluctantly letting the thick organ fall from his mouth, and moved over to Tommy. The nine-inch rod slid easily into his mouth and Tommy held still, allowing Marlin to set the pace. Tommy tended to be more passive than Jason; where the Red Ranger liked to take charge, the Green Ranger allowed his partner to move at whatever speed he was most comfortable using. Marlin loved that about him and ordinarily he would've taken his time in order to savor the moment. But time was short and he wanted Tommy's cream so badly. He used every ounce of his skill on the tanned shaft, sucking hard and fast til his cheeks were hollow from the force he was exerting._

_It was only another minute before Tommy grabbed onto Marlin's head with both hands, wincing as the pleasure overwhelmed him; he thrust deep into Marlin's mouth and poured his load down the younger man's throat, mashing his balls against Marlin's chin. The curly hairs at the base of the pulsating shaft tickled Marlin's nose, making him want to sneeze; he didn't dare give in to the urge for fear of causing some kind of injury. He held still and swallowed the vaguely mint-flavored juice, purring as Tommy stroked his hair._

_All too soon, Tommy pulled his cock from Marlin's mouth. Marlin whined softly at the loss, but his disappointment was tempered by the knowledge that he'd have that mouthwatering organ in his mouth again. He kissed the red tip and moved on to Zack; he could hardly wait to wrap his lips around that beautiful ebony shaft once more. _

_But Zack had something else in mind. Instead of pushing his dick into Marlin's mouth, he held it a couple of inches above the other man's face. He was stroking it hard, his hand a blur as it moved back and forth; his balls were bouncing like they were made of rubber. His purple knob was wet with precum; a good deal of it flew free and rained down onto Marlin's face in a fine mist._

_Marlin opened his mouth and caught a few drops on his tongue; when he tried to raise up on his knees to give Zack's cockhead a lick, he was pulled back by a gentle tug on his hair. He looked up at Zack and saw that his eyes were dilated and glassy with need; he could almost see the hormones dancing around in the other man's brain._

_The next words out of Zack's mouth had Marlin trembling with his own raw desire. "Don't move," the Black Ranger said. "I want to cum on that pretty face of yours."_

_Marlin grinned and licked his lips in anticipation. He stuck his tongue out again, laying it flat along his chin, and waited as Zack worked himself to his own completion. He didn't have to wait long; after another couple of minutes, Zack squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing grew short and ragged. He scooted closer to Marlin and aimed his cock at the boy's face. "Aaaaaaah, FUCK!" he shouted as he shot his load onto Marlin's smooth skin. He pumped several strong jets of fluid along the boy's cheeks; it trickled down his neck, streaking the warm skin with translucent ribbons of semen. Some of it landed on Marlin's tongue and he silently rejoiced as the salty-sweet herbal flavor rolled down his throat. Only when he stopped cumming did Zack finally allow Marlin to suck him; Marlin milked the last drops of cum out of him and licked him clean, taking his time with the pleasant task. He felt like he was in heaven._

_He sat back on his heels and closed his eyes, smiling and savoring the combined flavors of the three Rangers. He sighed contentedly, at peace with himself and the world._

_Marlin was so deep in his Zen state that he didn't feel Jason's arms wrapping around his waist; it wasn't until he felt Jason's chest pressing into his back that he opened his eyes to find the three men kneeling around him. Tommy was kneeling to Marlin's left, Zack to his right. The three Rangers pressed in close to him and started licking up the traces of Zack's cum that were sticking to his skin. Marlin moaned and laid his head on Jason's shoulder, baring his neck. Tommy ran his tongue along the muscled column, cleaning the sticky fluid away; Zack gently pulled him in the other direction and lapped up his juice from the other side. Jason took care of the fluid that streaked Marlin's cheeks._

_And while they were cleaning him up, they were also touching him everywhere their hands could fit. Touching, kissing, petting, caressing. . . . They were setting Marlin's body on fire with their lips and hands as they touched him all over, avoiding the one spot that was _demanding _attention. His cock was painfully hard, the tip an alarming shade of red; it was jumping and dripping precum onto the floor._

"_Please. . . touch it," he begged. "Need to. . . cummmmm. . . ." He'd barely finished the plea when he blew like Old Faithful, shooting his load up onto his chest and belly. He was still trying to catch his breath when Jason and Tommy lapped up his cream and Zack cleaned his cock. He whimpered as their hot tongues moved over his flushed skin, teasing his overstimulated nerves and sending aftershocks through his body. _

_When his orgasm finally subsided, he couldn't hold himself upright; he collapsed back into Jason's arms, his eyelids too heavy to stay open. He fell asleep wrapped in their arms, feeling several things at once: warm, safe, protected. And above all else. . . ._

_Loved._

_/ \_

Marlin's eyes snapped open as the fantasy ended; his skin was flushed and his breathing was ragged. He looked down at himself and grinned as he took in the puddle of fluid slowly cooling on his stomach. It was somewhat larger than last time, but it had been a few days since he'd last done a pressure check on his pipes. He let his head fall back on his pillow as he went over what had just transpired.

One major difference between this fantasy and the last one was the inclusion of the Black Ranger. That had been most unexpected. But, all things considered, it wasn't all that unusual. Zack was a handsome man and although Marlin had been created for the Green Ranger, there had been nothing in his orders that specifically forbade getting involved with any of the others. He smiled to himself as he made a few more small changes to the plan. He felt certain that Scorpina wouldn't chastise him too badly for it, but he decided to keep it to himself for the time being.

_No need to tell her about my adding the Black Ranger to the mission list just yet, _he thought. _There'll be plenty of time for that later._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just before he released it, _something _made itself known. A tiny spark of light, barely visible at the farthest edge of his vision. It was there and gone so fast that he wasn't able to determine the color, much less whether it had actually existed. Whatever it was, he decided it to keep that to himself as well. If he reported it to Scorpina, it would call his functionality into question. And that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

He got up and headed into the bathroom to clean up. He got a good look at himself in the full-length mirror next to the shower: flushed skin, dilated pupils, nipples and cock still stiff from residual arousal. He was, in a word, gorgeous. _Not bad at all, _he thought. _Mother really did a good job._

Marlin decided to forgo a simple wipedown and started the shower. As the steam built up, he smiled to himself as he went over the fantasy again. His cock twitched and he reached down, giving it a slow tug. _Perhaps one more systems check, _he thought. _Just to make sure everything's in good working order._

His mind drifted back to Jason, Zack, and Tommy. _I wonder what they're doing right now. . . ._

**Author's Note: **I honestly don't know how or when Zack became a major player in the action. It's something I really like about writing: The story can take on a life of its own and go down paths that the writer never considers. And this one is certainly surprising me. I think it came out all right, considering it's something of a rush job. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. Thank you! :D


End file.
